Encuentro nocturno
by NataliaAlianovna2
Summary: (Post ataque en la casa de la calle Neibolt). Richie teme que su amigo se sienta solo, así que le hace una visita.


Por él que la señora K dijera lo que quisiera, pues nada ni nadie iba a conseguir distanciarlo de su Eddie.

Puede que al chico no le dejaran ver a sus amigos, recluido ahora como estaba por su nueva incapacidad, por una limitación

(entre las tantas que tenía)

que su madre no había tardado en aprovechar

(¡No quiero que se acerquen nunca más a mi niño!).

Puede que estuviera enojado, porque él no había querido ir a la casa Neibolt Street, porque él había estado aterrado, y con razón… y ellos le habían obligado a entrar, y luego habían dejado que Eso le llevase consigo.

O puede que Eddie estuviera triste, porque ahora estaba solo, tras las paredes de su casa, con un yeso blanco haciendo peso en su brazo, y unas cien píldoras más, para curar todas sus dolencias…

Y a Richie le importaban un cuerno las dos primeras posibilidades, si era posible que se sucediera la tercera. Así que, silencioso se acercó una noche a la casa de su mejor amigo, espió por una ventana por si había moros en la costa, y se coló en la habitación de Eddie.

Si bien estaba oscuro, la luz de la calle lograba entrar a través de las finas cortinas, enseñando así el pequeño bulto que formaba el niño en su cama, quien, dormido como estaba, había colocado todo su peso sobre el brazo enyesado.

Una sonrisa se formó, espontánea, en el rostro del chico de gafas, que se acercó sigilosamente a la cama del otro, intentando no invocar al monstruo más aterrador de Derry, Sonia Kaspbrak, que vendría a controlar a su pequeño.

—Eds…—el susurro sonó alto ante el silencio de la casa, pero Eddie no se movió un ápice.

Entonces, la mano de Richie, de forma automática, se estiró para tocar el hombro de su amigo, que se despertó de golpe y con un grito ahogado se alejó todo lo que pudo, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, con el terror grabado en ellos, y la boca en una mueca, como una muda exclamación.

—¡No grites! ¡Soy yo! —ese susurro también sonó anormalmente alto para Richie, que se encogió un poco, rezando para que su voz no alcanzara los oídos de la madre de su amigo.

Eddie frunció el ceño, sus ojos ajustándose a la oscuridad reinante, e identificando los rasgos de su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, no se movió para acercarse, seguro como estaba de que se trataba de Eso disfrazado, jugándole una broma

(suplicaba para que no fuera eso)

o solo un sueño más.

—Eh, Eds.—el chico de gafas hizo ademán de acercarse, confuso ante la actitud del otro, que se encogió un poco, apretándose contra la cabecera de la cama.— ¿Qué pasa?

—No eres Richie… No eres real. —su boca se contrajo en una curva, amarga, y de uno de sus ojos se escapó una lágrima.

—Claro que lo soy, tonto.—su sonrisa fácil volvió a aparecer, pero se atenuó un poco al notar los ojos brillantes del niño, a un metro de él.—¿Eddie?

El otro no respondió, cerró los ojos, y presionó las manos contra sus oídos: si no le escuchaba, no le creería, y si no le creía, Eso se iría, y dejaría de asolarlo, como cada noche… Su boca continuó susurrando

(no es real)

Como un mantra, deseando que al abrir los ojos la visión ante sus ojos desapareciera. No quería que Eso le hiciera más daño, ya le había quebrado un brazo, quitado a sus amigos… No quería más.

Pero Eddie no contaba con la insistencia de Richie, que no podía creer que su amigo no le reconociera, y no supiera distinguirlo de un feo payaso asesino de niños. A él Eso jamás le había visitado en su casa, y a excepción del incidente con Paul Bunyan

(¿quieres jugar verdad o reto?)

no le había visto un pelo desde que fueran tras Bill a buscarle, y Eddie terminara con el brazo hecho puré; pero al parecer ese no había sido el caso de todos ellos, y eso no podía enfadarlo más.

¿Con qué derecho ese pedazo de mierda iba tras su Eds a molestarle?

—Eddie.—la firmeza en su tono le sorprendió por un momento, mas se recobró, estirando el brazo y asiendo a su amigo de su remera. Este se revolvió con violencia, intentando evitar así que le atrapara, pero no lo logró: Richie apoyó las rodillas en la cama y atrajo el cuerpo de Eddie al suyo, agradeciendo que fuera tan pequeño.—Basta, soy yo. Soy Richie, idiota. Tu Richie.

La voz ahogada del niño con asma seguía pronunciando las mismas palabras una y otra vez

(no es real),

pero se vio silenciada cuando sintió un roce contra su mejilla: los ojos se le abrieron por inercia, y su piel húmeda por las lágrimas se sonrojó de forma violenta al contemplar el rostro de su amigo tan cerca suyo, con sus labios fruncidos en un beso tan delicado como el aleteo de una mariposa.

—¿Rich?—su voz salió frágil, tan frágil que al chico Tozier se le formó un nudo en la garganta.—¿Eres tú de verdad?

Con una risita tímida, Richie volvió a besar su mejilla.

—Claro que si, Eds. ¿Quién sino?—sus ojos enormes por las gafas le contemplaron un instante con algo de bochorno, pero se sobrepuso a este, creyendo conveniente tranquilizarle.— Supuse que te vendría bien ver un rostro amigo, aunque no podía venir de día por tu mamá… Ya sabes, es muy bonita y la amo, pero es demasiado controladora con su pollito…

—Bip, bip, Richie.

—…aunque no puedo culparla. Dios sabe que si tuviera un niño como el suyo me preocuparía: es tan delicado, tan frágil, tan pequeño…

—Rich.—ahora Eddie se mordía el labio por no sonreír: vaya si ese idiota no podía hacerle sentirse alegre aún en los peores momentos.

—…, y a la vez tan valiente. Yo quería encerrarlo en una habitación para que no le pasara nada, o atarlo a mi cama, con la intención de que no le encontrara nadie, y nada le hiciera daño.

No era una confesión de nada, pero Richie no pudo evitar que se le subieran los colores al notar su elección de palabras

("atarlo a mi cama", ¿eh?),

sobre todo al darse cuenta de que, en efecto, él tenía al chico pegado a él, en pijama, atrapado por sus brazos.

Pero Eddie, niño inocente como era, solo se rió, quitándole hierro al asunto, aunque enternecido por las palabras del otro.

—Gracias por venir, Rich. Te… Los he extrañado mucho estos días.—se reclinó un poco hacia atrás, algo incómodo ante su cercanía, y Richie le dejó ir, con una mueca de resignación. Él se movió a su lugar inicial, recostándose en la cabecera de la cama, con almohadas tras la espalda, y le hizo un gesto para que se tendiera a su lado.—¡Sácate los zapatos! —le indicó al ver que no se movía.

Richie boqueó como un pez por un par de segundos antes de proceder a descalzar sus pies y acercarse a gatas a Eddie, quien se movió para hacerle un espacio, a sabiendas que el chico era ciertamente más grande que él.

—No vayas a aprovecharte de mí.—le dijo por lo bajo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, provocando una risa nerviosa en su amigo.

—Voy a intentar.

Ambos se acomodaron un poco, y conversaron por horas, poniéndose al día

(«¿Sabías que fui al Bar Mizvah de Stanley?»),

para luego acabar por dormirse, con la tranquilidad de un sueño placentero, sus piernas enredadas, y abrazados a medias, haciendo caso omiso del monstruo que asolaba Derry, el peligro que les acechaba cada noche y, sin embargo, esa les había dejado en paz.

** Mi yo perver quería algo subido de tono, pero esta shit salió de mí... y pues, quedé conforme.**

** (sigo escribiendo de esto porque quiero agrandar el fandom de It aquí, que da pena).**

**Nat. **


End file.
